Sam & Jessie & Cat
by DoubleTrouble2x2
Summary: Jessie can't look after the Ross children. Sam and Cat get called in to take over! How will they survive? *Rated T just incase*
1. Jessie can't nanny

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own Sam & Cat or Jessie**

**My second attempt on a fanfic... Wish me luck!**

**Jessie's POV**

I didn't know it was there until it hit me, but that's when I blacked out.

•*•*•*•

I forced my eyelids open. The sun was shining bright in my eye. The kids would be up by now! I was about to rip my blanket off when I noticed something... different. For starters, I couldn't hear the usual WWIII break out. The walls were completely white instead of the violet walls I usually wake up to see, and I found it hard to breathe. Then it all came back. The speeding Subaru. The... the... actually that's all I remembered. It all happened in a blur.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Um... Come in?" I said. A lady in a white coat opened the door and walked in. Her dark hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and she was holding a clipboard.

"Um... Jessie?"

I looked around the room, just incase there was another Jessie, then felt stupid because I was the only patient in this room.

"Haha. That's me!" I smiled. I winced from the pain of simply talking.

"Well Jessie, I see you have woken up."

"Yes, well, that _is_ what you see." I said, wincing again.

"I'm Dr Roberts. I'm here to check up on you."

"Check up on me? But I'm fine!" I tried to get up from the bed to prove my point. Tears sprang to my eyes. My whole torso felt crushed! I collapsed back into the bed.

"Get back into bed. It seems worse than I thought. Lift up your top." Dr Roberts commanded. I blushed. She laughed, realising what she had just said. "Just up to where you are comfortable." I lifted my top up just above my stomach. Dr Robert started gently pushing around my stomach.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"Sorry." Dr Roberts took the stethoscope from around her neck.

"Ow. Ow. OW! OWW!" I yelled as she sat me up.

"Sorry." She placed the stethoscope on my back. "Take some deep breaths."

"I can't." I wheezed.

"Can you breathe at all?"

"With pain." I said quietly.

"You'd better stay here for a few days."

"I can't! I have to look after the Rosses! Who's gonna be their nanny now?"

**How did that go? Please review! And don't forget to check out our other story Cursed Ghosts!**

**Trouble out!**


	2. Sam & Cat's super Rockin' Service

**Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Sorry I haven't updated in... A while. I didn't really think anybody was reading it. But thanks to puppylov40, I realised that people actually _do_ care. Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyy...**

**LAST** **TIME**

"You'd better stay here for a few days."

"I can't! I have to look after the Rosses! Who's gonna be their nanny now?"

**Jessie's POV**

Another nanny. Another nanny. WHERE CAN I FIND ANOTHER NANNY? I have been on my phone for the whole afternoon searching for other nannies who are willing to nanny four innocent kids. And a butler. But there aren't any in New York and all the other nannies who aren't in New York hang up on me as soon as I tell them I am in hospital. What's wrong with a nanny being in hospital? I think of another way of searching for nannies. Governesses. Too old. Looker-afterers. Possibly don't exist. Babysitters. I punch that into my phone. A list of babysitting services pop up. I scroll through them all. Penny's Perfect Babysitting service. The 'Perfect' reminded me of those prissy babysitters... they won't last a day with the Rosses. I scroll down to the next option. Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service. Really long name, but they didn't sound too bad. I pressed on the name to see what they were like. So far so good...WAIT! One of the babysitters has a criminal record...but that's sort of like being raised by a father in the army. Right? The fee isn't too bad...I can make my meatballs and I can buy bibble... any other problems, yep. They live in LA! I wonder if they can travel to New York? I press on the phone number and wait for someone to pick up.

**Place Change : LA****  
**

**Cat P.O.V.**

"Ring, Ring!" I said when I heard the phone ring.

"YOU GOT IT!" Sam yelled from our room. I dashed to the phone.

"Hi Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service. Cat Valentine speaking."

"Hi I was just wondering do you babysit in other states than LA?" The caller asked. I removed the phone from my ear and yelled at Sam.

"SAM! THE PHONE PERSON ASKED DO WE BABYSIT ANYWHERE BESIDES LA?"

"How far away?" Sam asked.

"Sam asks how far away?" I asked

"However far New York is from LA."

"THE PHONE PERSON SAYS HOWEVER FAR NEW YORK IS FROM LA!"

"NEW YORK!?" Sam ran in send snatched the phone off me. "No way! Too far. Goodbye."

**Sam's POV**

I ran in and snatched the phone off Cat as soon as I heard 'New York'. "No way! Too far. Goodbye." I emphasised on goodbye, about to press the end button.

"Wait, please. Fifty bucks a day! Each!" The girl on the phone said. I looked at Cat as she raised her eyebrows.

"You may attempt to bribe me." I said.

"The kids are Zuri, Luke, Emma and Ravi Ross. The kids are the kids of Morgan and Christina Ross and,"

"Wait. Morgan and Christina Ross?" Cat whispered to me. "_The_ Morgan and Christina Ross?"

"You know them? Who are they?" I asked Cat.

"Who are who?

"Morgan and Christina Ross. You said you knew them."

"I didn't say I know them. I just know they're famous. I don't know why."

"They're famous?" An idea hit me. "Sorry can't babysit them. Besides, we usually get you to come here." i said to the caller.

"Please. I'm desperate. A hundred a day. Each! _And_ I'll pay for your trip!"

"Do you have enough?" I asked.

"Yeah, their parents should."

"And the meatballs and bibble?"

"After I get out of hospital."

"Done. Name please? And address." I gestured my hands towards the notebook and pen to Cat. Cat gave me a puzzled look and copied me. I rolled my eyes.

"Get me the notebook." I mouthed. Cat nodded and got the notebook for me. "The pen?" She ran back to get the pen.

"Jessie Prescott. Penthouse, Chesterfield Apartments, Manhattan, New York." Said Jessie.

"Jessie Prescott. Penthouse, Chesterfield Apartments, Manhattan, New York." I repeated, writing it all down. "Kids names again?"

"Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri. And the butler is Bertram."

"Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri. And the butler is Bertram." Repeated and wrote down. "Wait. Butler!?"

Jessie laughed on the other side."Yes, butler. That was my reaction when _I_ was told there was a butler. But he's not really a butler-y butler. He's... Kinda... He's sorta... You'll see."

"When do we start?"

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"That's fine." I said looking at Cat for confirmation. She was busy twirling her hair. "Hang on. What's our ride?"

"I'll send the private jet I guess."

"Private Jet?"

"Yup. It should get there by tonight." Jessie confirmed. Cat did a little happy dance.

"Anything else we should know?" I asked. Not that I cared. Just that I didn't want to blow it.

"I'll text you the other details later."

"Okay bye."

"See ya." I put the phone down and turned to Cat. "Let's get packing!"

"New York here we come!" Sang Cat.

**How did this one go? Please review and all that other stuff. Don't be afraid to PM us! And don't forget to read our other stories _Cursed Ghosts_ and _Demons_. And tell us if you want us to do anything else!**

**_xxTroublexx_**


End file.
